


Moth and Deer

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Dancing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Just fluff, pure fluff. I will likely never write for this ship again if I do this will update. This sheep out.As usual come and see me on twitter for shenanigans. Sheepsies_Maki there.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 10





	Moth and Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff, pure fluff. I will likely never write for this ship again if I do this will update. This sheep out.
> 
> As usual come and see me on twitter for shenanigans. Sheepsies_Maki there.

Valentino spun Alastor as the two moved through the simple dance. It was pleasant spending time together after both had been busy for the time. A twirl of the deer around before tugging him close arms winding around his waist. 

“Alastor.”

Alastor’s eyes watched the tall pimp before his claws moved up, claws running through the fluff before tugging the moth down to get a kiss.

“Yes?”

Another kiss before Valentino righted himself scooping Alastor supporting his weight with three arms the fourth pressing to his face.

“Do you know how much I adore you?”

Alastor chuckled leaning forward and pulling Valentino into another kiss legs winding around the other’s waist to help support his weight. 

“You only tell me every day.”

Another chuckle from the moth before he leaned forward to steal another kiss before starting to sway again, still holding Alastor close, a hand moving to stroke along his tail enjoying how it seemed to flick into his hand. 

“Well I adore you,” a kiss, “even when you are being unnecessarily pragmatic.”

Another kiss this one longer teeth nipping at Valentino’s lower lip before Alastor pulled away watching the pimp his features flushed.

“I adore you as well, even when you are being disgusting.” 

Valentino stared before laughter bubbled out as he moved to the couch waiting for Alastor’s legs to move before settling on the couch. Alastor already worked on opening Val’s coat snuggling closer to the other blinking as he tugged on a corset around the pimps waist. 

“This one is new.”

Alastor watched it though his head resting on the white blouse under it before the coat closed around him.

“Like it?”

A hum as Alastor settled comfortably curled up against Valentino eye half lidded.

“It’s lovely.”

A quick kiss to the top of the deer’s head as Valentino watched him settling to doze in the quiet of the room. Phone plucked up to get some work done while Alastor seemed content to take a nap on him. Not the first time and hopefully not the last.


End file.
